Zamrock and I
by life201
Summary: When a nerdy boy meets a super cool alien his world changes forever.


"The downfall of a man is not the end of his life."

Turns out that like all other stupid teenage stories this one starts with a boy and a girl. Yup. You probably already want to ignore this story. I don't really care if you do or you don't. All I'll say is that if you drop this story you'll regret it. This story is about a particular boy. That boy is none other than I. Who am I?

My name is Jake Teric. As you can probably tell I'm big loser. I attend Clint Wood high school and I'm the 10th grade. I have always been that kind of guy. You know like a nerd. OK that's a lie. I'm the guy not even the nerds would hang out with. Yup, I was at the bottom of the pyramid. And I positive this year wasn't going to change that.

I waited at the bus stop for the bus. There were only two people ever at the stop. There was me. Then there was Daniela Anderson. She was the girl in every guys dream. And sad to say mine too, though I knew was way beyond me. Really, any girl was beyond me. I had shared this same bus stop with Daniela since we were in 1st grade. In all that time she'd only talked to me and that was to ask me for a quarter. Lame as I am, I didn't even have a quarter.

Daniela was standing at the bus stop waving reading a magazine. She had brown long hair and white with a Native American into on her skin. She was dressed in a green shirt and normal blue jeans. She was a freaking goddess, and I? I was a loser.

The bus had come already. Daniela got in and I came right after. The doors shut right in front of me. Of course this brought the other kids into a chorus of laughter. Well except for Daniela. Strange. The bus did this everyday and everyday the same thing happened. This year I was determined to win my way. The bus started to move. And left me behind. No problem. I had hid my bike here the night before. I quickly mounted the bike. I started pedaling.. I was right beside the bus. I gave the bus driver smug smile. His face turned bright red in response. I just kept pedaling. I had by far passed the bus.

It all happened quickly . I turned the last turned around the school. I his d my bike in under the bleachers. I hurried to cross the football field. That is when they showed up. The Caraway brothers, they the schools notorious brotherhood of bullies and they enemy number three on things to avoid.

In a second they surrounded me.

"Look what we found" said on of the brothers. He was Nick the youngest of the three brothers. Like his other brothers he had natural red hair. He was well built for a freshman.

" Looks like a weird fish to me" said another one of the brothers. He was Mike he was second oldest. He was a muscular guy. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of his punches. In fact, never wanted to be punched by him!

So naturally I say" Please guys, I don't want any trouble."

Justin, the oldest of the brother, grabbed my by the shoulder

" OK" he said " we won't give you any trouble," he paused melodramatically, " We'll just make you hurt like hell!"

With that he put me in master lock. I tried to escape, but it was as pointless as trying to lift an elephant.

Mike walked, crack his knuckles as he came. I winced those same knuckles in split of a second had just collided with gut. All the wind inside of me forced out . Most through my mouth, but unfortunately the the rest out my back side. Mike and Nick broke out laughing.

It took a moment for Justin to figure out the reason for his brothers' sudden outburst of laughter. Then his turned a bright shade of red a he finally comprehended what had happened.

"THIS SHIT HEAD JUST FARTED ON ME !!" he shouted in disgust

I couldn't help but smile a little, but all traces of a smile where wiped off my face. I mean that literally. at that moment of my slight happiness, Nick fist just happen to connect with jaw. The result was me on the floor with the three brothers looking down at me. I was dazed, but I could still barely make out the sounds

"Hey doesn't this fish need some water?" said Mike mischievously.

_Fish...Water. _My dazed mind was trying to wrap around what was going on.

I heard weird zipping sounds. That's when it dawned on me. I closed my eyes in sadness as I felt the hot liquid pouring unto my skin. My tears join in with the urine on my face.

I couldn't believe what had happened. Partly because it had never happened before and then because I never thought anyone could be that cruel.

I guess I was wrong, Again


End file.
